


L'Autre

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mutants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Alice a découvert l'existence d'une autre mutante qui lui ressemble et qui est décédée quelques années plus tôt non loin de son nouveau logement. C'est l'occasion d'en découvrir un peu plus à propos d'elle-même et de chercher quels secrets se cachent au fond du lac.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. Café

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dans le lac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003900) by [Elayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan). 



> [Projet Bradbury #11] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> La semaine dernière n'a pas été satisfaisante, aussi je rempile cette semaine sur ce que j'avais originellement l'intention de faire la semaine dernière... C'est pas la folie non plus, mais, eh, fallait que je fasse amende honorable à moi-même !

Alice s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine en soufflant un petit soupir déterminé. Elle tira vers elle la tasse de café fumant qui n'attendait qu'elle. Fati mâchouillait lentement sa tartine. Le petit quelque chose qui animait son amie différemment ce matin ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose en particulier, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Son ton et son attitude étaient parfaitement innocents, mais ses oreilles léporides étaient dressées de toute leur hauteur et tournées vers Alice, telles des paraboles cherchant à capter un signal. Les ailes d'Alice se replièrent presque imperceptiblement en réponse. Elle acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Fati déposa sa demie tartine dans son assiette. Elle retira une par une les quelques miettes qui s'étaient perdues dans le pelage argenté de ses poignets. Un tic agita son nez. Ses épais cheveux sombres tombaient en une lourde tresse sur son épaule, ils roulèrent et s'échappèrent dans son dos quand elle se pencha un peu plus vers Alice.

\- Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Alice gloussa silencieusement entre deux gorgées de café. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et le déverrouilla dans le même geste, avant de le poser sur la table.

\- Plongez au cœur du Lac Mosz, lut Fati.

C'était la page de l'office du tourisme local à propos du lac et de ses merveilles. Fati savait très bien que ce n'était pas un simple désir touristique, cependant. Elles avaient emménagé dans cette petite ville plusieurs mois auparavant et Alice avait limité ses sorties au strict minimum. Une pandémie pourrait éclater qu'elle ne tomberait sans doute pas malade.

\- C'est à propos de l'autre fille ailée, pas vrai ? soupira-t-elle. La mutante qui s'est noyée ?

Alice récupéra son téléphone et se mit à tapoter l'écran à toute vitesse. Fati attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne au bout de sa visiblement très longue justification. Si Alice était capable de parler, elle l'aurait sans doute interrompue depuis longtemps, car elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de connaître ses motivations dans le détail. Même si Alice était sa benjamine, elle n'était ni sa mère, ni sa sœur, ni rien du tout. Elles étaient amies. Si Alice voulait faire quelque chose et que ce n'était dangereux pour personne, elle n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Et même, Fati trouvait plutôt qu'enfin sortir de leurs quelques mètres carrés miteux serait une plutôt bonne chose pour Alice et ses joues qui manquaient clairement de soleil.

Néanmoins, elle accepta le message avec un sourire. Beaucoup de mots pour exprimer de la curiosité pour les fonds du lac, un peu pour exprimer le besoin, que Fati aurait pourtant jugé plus intéressant, de s'essayer à la nage avec ses "excroissances" et quelques mots sur visiter les alentours.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me dit bien d'aller faire trempette, concéda Fati. Faut que t'arrête de les appeler "excroissances", par contre, ça n'a aucun sens.

Alice haussa les épaules. C'était comme si elle avait dit que, pour elle, ces  _ excroissances _ n'avaient aucun sens. C'était ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois. Elles ressemblaient à des ailes, pour sûr, mais elles ne lui permettraient jamais de voler. La courbe de croissance affichée au mur indiquait clairement qu'elles arrivaient à leur taille définitive. Un peu plus de trois mètres d'envergure, tout en chair et en os. Malheureusement, ce n'étaient pas des os creux comme ceux des oiseaux. La balance affichait deux bons quintaux quand Alice se pesait. Fati imaginait qu'il lui serait possible de planer, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt cool, mais Alice avait toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas essayer.

\- Viens voir que je prenne tes mesures, proposa Fati en se levant.

Alice bailla en rempochant son téléphone. Elle étendit son aile gauche de toute sa longueur, en prenant bien garde de ne rien faire tomber, puis l'autre. Fati l'approcha avec un mètre ruban et Alice se laissa manipuler. Il avait bien fallu qu'elle s'habitue au fait que ces membres supplémentaires ne disparaîtraient pas du jour au lendemain. Il était plus facile de laisser Fati la toucher que de perdre des dizaines de minutes à mal se mesurer soi-même.

\- Quasiment la même taille qu'hier, annonça Fati en reportant la dernière mesure sur la courbe. Fais voir ton cou, maintenant ?

Les deux longues tranchées qui s'étaient creusées le long de son cou étaient assez récentes, quelques semaines tout au plus. Comme des cicatrices remontant le cours du temps, elles étaient d'abord apparues sous la forme de lignes roses, puis s'étaient boursouflées avant de carrément s'ouvrir comme deux rifts. Alice avait rapidement réalisé, en les tripotant un jour, que c'était lié à ce qui encombrait ses cordes vocales. Fati prit deux photos et quelques mesures, qu'elle ajouta sur le suivi de croissance. Le médecin d'Alice prenait son métier très au sérieux.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être des branchies ? demanda Fati.

Alice secoua la tête en composant une réponse sur son téléphone. Elle s'était fait la même réflexion quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait voulu tester sa théorie dans leur combi douche-baignoire et n'était parvenue qu'à boire la tasse. Elle avait toussé pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilée. Elle avait détesté cette expérience.

\- Dommage, ça aurait donné un point de plus à l'idée des ailes-nageoires… Quand est-ce que tu veux aller au lac ?

Alice se donna une minute de réflexion, le temps d'avaler ce qui restait de café froid au fond de sa tasse. Puis, enfin, elle tendit son téléphone à Fati : "Que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique ?"

\- J'adore l'idée, approuva Fati.


	2. Sandwich

Alice et Fati s'étaient installées sur un coin d'herbe verte, au pied d'un arbre encore plein de feuilles. L'été était bien avancé et les abords du lac étaient plutôt bien peuplés. Nombreux étaient les mutants qui profitaient du soleil sans être inquiétés. C'était la raison pour laquelle les deux filles avaient choisi cet endroit : la mairie avait travaillé à une gigantesque campagne pendant plusieurs années pour inclure les mutants à leur communauté. Peu d'autres villes avaient suivi leur exemple, ce qui avait eu pour résultat d'amener un flux de population jeune et mutante à s'installer ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. Mais la ville n'en avait pas retourné sa veste pour autant et avait, au contraire, choisi d'en faire une force. Ils continuaient encore à lancer des initiatives pour encourager la mixité.

Le lac Mosz était un lieu choisi pour toutes ces initiatives. La tragédie qui avait emporté cette touriste étrangère, qui se baignait seule, son amie cachée dans les arbres, servait de support à toutes les manifestations. Des installations sportives exotiques avaient été mises en place le long du chemin de randonnée pour inviter les personnes "différentes" à trouver leur propre mode d'exercice.

Tandis qu'Alice s'étalait soigneusement de la crème solaire, Fati s'étendait juste en dehors du cercle ombragé offert par l'arbre. Elle était étalée paresseusement, de la pointe des orteils à la pointe des oreilles, sa peau caramel dorée par les rayons du début d'après-midi. Elle avait cependant gardé ses gants de cycliste. L'inconfort des bandeaux qui écrasaient ses fragiles oreilles surpassait la gêne du regard des autres sur elles, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour son pelage. Elle avait ruiné une lame en essayant de raser celui qui poussait dru sur ses cuisses, et elle avait découvert que la peau rugueuse qui se trouvait en dessous était teintée d'un gris peu ragoutant. Au moins ses oreilles étaient-elles mignonnes, dans leur genre…

Un tube de crème solaire la frappa en pleine poitrine. Fati protesta en se redressant. Alice lui avait lancé et agitait maintenant un doigt accusateur en sa direction. Ce n'était pas parce que sa carnation était plus ensoleillée qu'elle serait privée de cancer.

\- Il t'a fallu deux heures pour retirer ton manteau, lui retourna-t-elle avec une pointe d'humeur, tu comptes aller te baigner avant la nuit ?

Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait pas fallu littéralement deux heures, mais au moins une bonne demi-heure. Alice avait d'abord bien pris le temps de détailler les groupes suffisamment proches pour être distinguables. Elle avait vu un garçon avec des cornes torsadées, un autre avec des bras si long qu'ils traînaient par terre quand il était debout. Une fille à quatre bras jouait au ballon avec deux amies, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle avait du mal à considérer ces mutations comme aussi drastiques que la sienne. Elle se demandait s'ils se disaient la même chose.

Elle avait fini par retirer son manteau - et il était plus que temps ! Il faisait presque trente degrés, même à l'ombre de l'arbre, elle suait abondamment là-dessous. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'en maillot de bain et elle gardait ses ailes aussi basses que possible. Elles étaient moins faciles à remarquer comme ça.

\- Et si je t'accompagne ?

Alice jeta un regard surpris à Fati, qui s'étalait de la crème sur le nez.

\- Sinon t'iras jamais, ajouta-t-elle. Je tâte l'eau et je reviens surveiller les affaires une fois que t'as plongé.

Alice baissa les yeux. Sa gêne était donc remarquable à ce point, ç'en était encore plus embarrassant.

\- Allez, lança Fati en même temps que le flacon de crème en direction de son amie, fais pas ta chochotte, ramène-toi !

Elle se leva, frotta ses mains sur son short et se déshabilla sans hésitation. Comme à son habitude, Fati contournait ses doutes en prétendant qu'ils n'existaient pas. Si elle manquait de confiance en elle, elle n'en montrait pas le moindre indice. Elle fut en bikini avant même qu'Alice ait trouvé le courage de se lever. Bien que son maillot en une pièce soit plus couvrant, elle se sentait particulièrement à découvert. Elle n'avait plus montré grand chose de sa peau depuis que ses ailes avaient commencé à pousser… C'était dépaysant, d'une certaine façon, de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise uniquement à cause d'elles ! Fati s'avança dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

\- T'as d'autres choses pour toi, tu sais, dit-elle en retirant une feuille qui s'était perdue dans les cheveux bruns d'Alice. On voit pas que tes ailes, figure-toi.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'onde. C'était comme un miroir scintillant de blanc et de bleu. Il faisait si chaud et l'eau était si calme qu'y tremper les pieds ne procurait quasiment aucune sensation. Les deux filles marchèrent quelques mètres, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au genou. Ici, Alice fit signe d'arrêter et pointa le changement de couleur du fond : un pas plus loin, le gris du sable s'effaçait pour un vert sombre qui indiquait une soudaine profondeur.

\- On pourrait croire que t'es déjà venue ici, commenta Fati en s'asseyant dans l'eau.

Alice sourit pour elle-même. Elle scrutait des yeux les fonds lointains, quand bien même elle ne voyait rien de plus que de l'eau opacifiée de vert. Oui, elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venue. Au fil de ses recherches à propos de Celia, cette mutante ailée qui s'était noyée dans ce lac, elle avait eu l'impression d'un peu vivre sa vie. Elle avait lu plusieurs témoignages qui précisaient qu'elle portait toujours le même gros manteau épais. Mais aucun ne mentionnait la raison évidente, celle qu'Alice comprenait sans hésitation. Alice était un peu Celia et Celia était un peu Alice.

Cependant, Alice n'avait pas parlé de son rêve. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Avouer qu'elle voulait vérifier l'existence d'un homme qu'elle avait vu en rêve était trop bizarre, quelque soit la façon de le formuler. Parce que c'était l'exacte raison pour laquelle Alice voulait plonger ! Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait lu entre les lignes des divers articles, qu'elle avait acquis la certitude qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans qui vivait isolé, caché et probablement malheureux… mais la réalité n'était que dans cette curiosité née de sa seule imagination. Le rêve s'était effacé avec les bribes de son sommeil, l'impression d'avoir marché dans les pas de Celia s'était atténuée, mais pas lui. Son image avait laissé une impression vive et claire. Ses écailles bleu-vert qui le couvraient tout entier, comme une armure à fleur de peau qui reflétait les maigres lueurs du soleil qui traversaient les profondeurs du lac. Ses yeux ronds au fond desquels brillaient la lueur déterminée et agressive de celui qui est prêt à tout pour défendre le peu qui lui reste.

Alice se détourna de son inspection des eaux du lac. Elle leur tourna le dos, même. Son cœur battait fort, bien trop fort pour une simple image fabriquée par son esprit. Elle se rengorgea. Fati haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et Alice feignit le trait d'humour : elle posa ses mains sur ses paupières closes et sourit bêtement. Elle étendit ses ailes, aussi large et hautes que possible. Sans pouvoir voir les autres, elle avait un peu cette impression que les autres ne pouvaient pas la voir. Fati émit un youyou joyeux en tapant des mains. Alice recula d'un pas, cherchant du bout des orteils la limite de la plage, avant de bondir en arrière et de se laisser avaler par l'eau.


	3. Eau

Le silence l'enveloppa. L'eau était fraîche, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Alice ouvrit les yeux et papillona des cils avec surprise. Elle y voyait incroyablement clair. Chaque détail des algues qui louvoyaient au gré des flots, chaque grain de sable qui flottait entre deux eaux… rien ne lui échappait. Voilà qui était bien loin de la silhouette floue de la ligne sombre au fond de la piscine municipale !

Et tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait de la vie sous-marine, elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle  _ respirait sous l'eau _ ! Ce n'étaient que de minuscules bouffées d'air, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait ! Alice tâta frénétiquement son cou et les crevasses qui s'y étaient logées. Sans surprise, elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le courant, tour à tour aspiré et expiré de ces fentes. 

Elle se précipita hors de l'eau. Fati sursauta devant le soudain moulin d'eau et de bras qui l'assaillait. Alice la prit par le poignet et l'attira avec elle dans l'eau profonde. Elle était si excitée, elle voulait tellement lui montrer, qu'elle en ignora le regard furibond dardé sur elle. Elle la fit palper ce qu'elle venait elle-même de découvrir : ses poumons qui se gonflaient, ses branchies qui respiraient. Fati dut se débattre avant de remonter à la surface.

\- Putain, Alice, c'est  _ trop cool _ , rugit-elle.

Sa voix était un cocktail explosif de fureur et de joie. Elle était en colère d'avoir été flanquée à l'eau de force, incapable de résister à la puissance des ailes-nageoires. Mais, bon sang, c'était une découverte folle sur les mutations d'Alice ! Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle lui montrait des parties de son corps et babillait à toute vitesse sans un son, comme si elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'avait plus de voix.

\- Je pige rien, Alice, ricana Fati. Tu sais quoi ? Va tester tout ça et reviens quand t'es calmée pour qu'on en discute, okay ?

Alice leva deux pouces en l'air et sa tête disparut sous l'eau, comme tirée d'un coup par le fond. Celia avait involontairement transmis sa leçon : les ailes étaient efficaces en trois dimensions. La corde avait sans doute été un poids mort qui n'encombrerait pas Alice. Elle filait en toute liberté. Ou presque. Si ses branchies n'avaient pas fonctionné quelques jours plus tôt, elles ne fonctionnaient que peu aujourd'hui. Elle dut aller prendre un vrai bol d'air à la surface au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle espérait qu'elles étaient encore en pleine croissance.

Pas de temps à perdre, donc. Autant aller directement à l'endroit qu'elle avait envie de vérifier. Le point le plus profond du lac. Y aller était facile, il n'y avait qu'à suivre la pente jusqu'à trouver le point le plus bas. Si sa prémonition était vérifiée, elle y trouverait le bateau coulé, rouillé et couvert de sable et d'algues. Mais au plus profond du lac, il n'y avait rien. Alice resta à flotter entre deux eaux, à contempler le tapis d'algues vertes et brunes. Elle s'y attendait, à vrai dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue.

Et puis un mouvement attira son regard. Elle vit une texture différente tapie dans la végétation. Si elle n'avait pas pu voir aussi nettement, jamais elle ne l'aurait remarqué, ça avait exactement la même couleur que l'environnement. Elle s'approcha prudemment, les yeux plissés. Elle discernait à peine les reliefs luisants, comme une peau de lézard. Il n'y avait pas de crocodile, c'était certain, alors quoi ? Un gros serpent aquatique ?

Soudain, elle croisa son regard. De grands yeux noirs qui l'observaient avec attention. Le visage qui les accompagnaient tenait du reptilien, mais était définitivement humain. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans ce lac ! Alice l'avait trouvé ! Il était juste là ! Les yeux s'écarquillèrent : l'inconnu réalisait tout juste qu'elle pouvait le voir aussi nettement qu'il la voyait. Alice vit l'ombre d'une bouche entrouverte de stupeur avant qu'un nuage de sable ne se lève tout d'un coup et brouille tout son champ de vision. Il prenait la fuite ! Alice, prise de panique à l'idée qu'il ne disparaisse à tout jamais, tendit les mains devant elle et cria :

\- Non, attends !

Alice se figea. Elle avait clairement entendu. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le son de sa voix, mais elle en avait senti les vibrations. Elle plaqua les mains sur son cou et émit une longue voyelle. Ses cordes vocales vibraient, et avec elles vibraient ses branchies. L'air épais sifflait dans les minces interstices et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était suffisant pour propager du son dans l'eau. Pour un peu, Alice en aurait éclaté en sanglots ici-même. Elle avait une voix ! Elle avait de nouveau une voix !

\- Tu es amphibie.

Cette voix n'était pas la sienne, mais elle sonnait comme la sienne : pincée et ténue, plutôt aiguë, avec des grosses consonnes qui se détachaient du fond de voix. Alice trouva la source de cette autre voix dans le nuage de poussière qui retombait mollement. Ni une question, ni une surprise, ni un reproche, il avait formulé ces trois mots comme une simple constatation retenue. Alice ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se massait machinalement le cou, incrédule, dépassée par toutes ces découvertes qui lui procurait joie et peur tout à la fois. L'autre finit par apparaître nettement à ses yeux, délaissé par le sable qui retournait à sa place.

Il n'était pas du tout comme l'homme de son rêve. Celui-ci était maigre et se tenait voûté, les bras ramenés contre lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas oser la regarder en face, de ne pas oser regarder ailleurs non plus. Nul bleu chatoyant sur sa peau squameuse plus qu'écailleuse. Il n'arborait que du jaune sable, du brun terne et du vert triste.

\- Toi aussi, finit par lui retourner Alice.

Elle avait articulé lentement. Elle sentait les voyelles filer naturellement, dispersées en trois dimensions par ses cordes vocales améliorées. Mais ses consonnes se perdirent sur ses lèvres, inefficaces. L'autre eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il avait compris les mots. Il avait compris qu'elle débutait. Son regard se porta sur les grandes ailes. Il agita les doigts, déployant la peau qui les reliaient. Il ne portait qu'un short abîmé, décoloré par le temps.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Assez, répondit-il seulement.

Il hochait la tête comme s'il n'était pas vraiment capable de s'arrêter. Son crâne luisant, dénué du moindre cheveu, finit par arrêter de dodeliner quand il regarda soudain sur sa droite, là où un poisson était entré dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu… hésita Alice. Tu étais déjà là il y a six ans ? Quand l'autre fille, l'autre avec des ailes… Tu sais ?

L'homme continuait à observer le poisson. Ses yeux roulèrent lentement vers Alice, mais pas son visage. Il ne répondit pas. Un long silence s'installa et ce fut comme si le lac devenait plus lourd au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je dois aller respirer, dit-elle tout à coup.

Elle commençait à sentir sa tête lui tourner. C'était peut-être l'accumulation de nouvelles et d'émotions mais, dans le doute, un grand bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il lui revint en tête l'espace d'un instant que Celia s'était noyée dans ces eaux et son vertige s'amplifia encore un peu.

\- Mais tu as des branchies, fit remarquer l'autre.

Il articulait ses consonnes normalement, avec les lèvres, et avec exagération. Ainsi elle pouvait les percevoir avant que l'eau ne les estompe. Alice acquiesça et secoua la tête en même temps.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-elle seulement. Je reviens vite.

\- Il y a une poche d'air dans ma caverne, offrit-il alors en tendant le bras vers une zone tout autant couverte d'algues que le reste du fond du lac.

La vue d'Alice se brouillait déjà. Elle sentait que l'impression qu'elle allait peut-être finir comme Celia participait à son malaise. Elle ne savait pas si la caverne était loin, ni s'il y aurait suffisamment d'air. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Je reviens vite, répéta-t-elle.

Et de deux coups d'aile, elle refit surface. L'air qu'elle aspira lui parut saturé d'oxygène. Ce fut comme si ses poumons s'ouvraient davantage. Pendant une seconde, elle se sentit très mal, aveuglée par un manège de couleurs mélangées, comme si sa tête avait cessé de tourner pour repartir de plus belle en sens inverse. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre vertige.

Alice repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se frotta le visage. L'ombre de Celia lui collait à la peau. Une curieuse sensation lui tordait l'estomac, lui raidissait le dos. Ses mains trempées d'eau fraiches lui parurent moites. Elle avait soudain une conscience accrue d'être dans la même eau qui avait vu mourir Celia, de se baigner dans sa tombe. Elle réprima un frisson de terreur et de dégoût. Elle avait dit à l'autre qu'elle reviendrait vite, mais elle avait plutôt envie de retrouver la terre ferme. Elle avait envie de rejoindre Fati et de tout lui raconter. Il y avait tellement à raconter ! Elle n'en aurait pas  _ vraiment _ pour longtemps. Elle serait relativement vite de retour en bas, finalement.

C'était en tous cas ce qu'elle se répétait tandis qu'elle nageait à brasse lente en direction du coin d'herbe où Fati prenait un bain de soleil. Elle s'extirpa de l'eau froide, surprise de redécouvrir sa masse, et marcha vers son amie. Elle avait l'impression de compter ses pas sans vraiment penser aux chiffres. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de Fati. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle se sentait soulagée d'être là. La présence de Fati, de ses vêtements, de son sac à dos fétiche… c'était familier et elle avait diablement besoin de se sentir entourée de choses qui ne soient pas nouvelles.


	4. Biscuit

\- Eh ben, t'en tire une tête, dit Fati. T'as vu un fantôme ?

Le bras levé au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger du soleil, elle observait son amie avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Et pour cause : Alice avait l'air encore plus pâle que plus tôt, ce qui était assez surprenant compte tenu du grand soleil qui les surplombait. Elle se redressa sur un coude et grimaça. Alice avait le regard dans le vague, en direction de l'étendue d'eau. Elle avait bien remarqué que son amie était fascinée par le lac ces jours-ci, mais là c'était  _ différent _ . Elle lui tapota le genou pour avoir son attention.

\- Tu me racontes, ou bien ? insista-t-elle.

Alice sursauta violemment. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avec confusion quelques instants, puis elle s'empara de son sac à dos pour y récupérer son téléphone portable. Elle se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Ce qu'elle écrivait était long, très long - suffisamment, en tous cas, pour que Fati s'inquiète complètement. Quand Alice lui tendit enfin son téléphone, Fati le lui arracha presque des mains. Elle se mit à lire avec avidité, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus largement à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le texte.

\- Habille-toi, lui dit-elle finalement en lui rendant l'appareil. On va voir l'asso.

Le regard surpris que lui retourna Alice suffit à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle pointa du doigt la lointaine cabine au bord du lac qui servait de quartier général au service de surveillance, ainsi qu'à l'Association Celia Pucillo. Nommée en hommage à la mutante qui s'était noyée dans ce lac six ans auparavant, l'association offrait principalement du soutien et de l'accompagnement aux mutants, particulièrement les plus jeunes. Alice ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce que Fati avait en tête, aussi cette dernière se pencha-t-elle sur son amie, les poings fermement serrés sur les hanches :

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il y a un type louche au fond du lac et qu'il était sans doute déjà là quand l'autre fille a bu la tasse. Tu vois pas pas ta gueule, Alice, mais moi je la vois et ce mec t'as clairement pas donné un bon feeling. Alors on va aller signaler à l'asso qu'il est là et ils s'en occuperont bien comme il faut sans que, toi, tu finisses comme l'autre.

Alice avait la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Fati exagérait, non ? Certes, elle était un peu secouée, mais ce n'était pas directement lié à l'autre amphibie. Ou peut-être que si. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait même pas essayé de l'approcher. Il l'observait depuis une cachette, c'était vrai, mais s'il vivait reclus et solitaire depuis tout ce temps, et que la dernière personne avec qui il avait eu une interaction était morte quelques instants plus tard, c'était un peu normal qu'il soit mal à l'aise, non ? Est-ce qu'elle lui cherchait des excuses ? Des excuses pour son propre malaise ? Un malaise qu'il n'avait pas directement déclenché, mais qu'elle avait juste ressenti, sans raison, alors qu'il était proche ?

Fati la tira de ses pensées en lui balançant son jean au visage.

\- Habille-toi, allez ! lui lança-t-elle en rassemblant leurs affaires et en les jetant pêle-mêle dans un sac ou l'autre sans vraiment faire le tri.

Alice se sécha sommairement et enfila un pantalon et un dos-nu directement par-dessus son maillot de bain mouillé. Fati ne lui donnait pas exactement le temps de faire ça bien. Elle avait tout remballé en un temps record et se dirigeait à présent à grands pas vers la cabine. Elle portait tous leurs sacs. Alice dut lui courir après. Elle avait beau comprendre la réaction de Fati, elle la trouvait néanmoins plutôt démesurée.

Les membres de l'association avaient sorti tables et parasols pour profiter eux aussi du beau temps. Trois adolescents discutaient avec un homme à la peau si noire qu'elle semblait absorber la lumière. Une femme installée à la table à côté se leva pour se porter à la rencontre des deux filles qui venaient vers eux. Elle leur offrit un large sourire chaleureux :

\- Est-ce que l'Association Celia Pucillo peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Plutôt pour le gars au fond du lac, répondit sèchement Fati.

La femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un joli visage triangulaire et de longs cheveux bruns tout droit sortis d'une publicité pour du shampoing. Sur son chemisier était épinglé un badge estampillé du logo de l'association et d'un prénom : Julia. Alice saisit Fati par le bras dès qu'elle le remarqua et pointa même son index droit sur le badge. Fati lui décocha un regard en biais et secoua la tête, incapable de se figurer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Va falloir que tu me l'écrives, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Vous avez fait des recherches à propos de Celia, n'est-ce pas ?

Julia souriait doucement. Son visage était encore très jeune, elle n'avait même pas trente ans, mais des plis aux coins de ses yeux indiquaient un vieillissement prématuré, un de ceux causés par des événements émotionnellement violents. Alice acquiesça. Le regard de Julia se porta sur les ailes d'Alice, apportant ainsi une réponse anticipée à sa question muette. Julia se détourna et leur montra le grand portrait de Celia accroché à l'entrée des locaux de l'association.

\- Celia était ma meilleure amie, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle les invita ensuite à s'installer à une table et à leur parler de cette histoire d'homme au fond du lac. Fati déballa presque mot pour mot ce qu'Alice lui avait raconté.

\- Je le sens pas du tout, ce gars-là, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une grimace.

Julia se pinçait la lèvre inférieure. Toute chaleur avait quitté ses traits. A son tour, elle était pâle.

\- Si c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle avec une lenteur mesurée, ça explique énormément de choses. Je reviens dans quelques instants.

Elle se leva et entra dans la cabine. Fati échangea un regard avec Alice, avant de se pencher sur la table pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Elle passe un coup de fil, indiqua-t-elle à l'intention d'Alice.

Cette dernière avait sorti son téléphone. Elle enfonça son index dans la cuisse de Fati et le lui tendit. " _ Pourquoi ça vous inquiète autant ? _ " avait-elle écrit.

\- T'es sérieuse ? s'offusqua Fati en faisant claquer sa langue. Y'a un gars au fond d'un lac qui compte un nombre incroyable de noyades pour une pauvre flaque d'eau lisse. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as raté ce détail dans toutes tes recherches ?

Alice fronça les sourcils. Elle était tellement obnubilée par Celia qu'elle avait plus ou moins ignoré ce qui ne la concernait pas. Mais maintenant que Fati le pointait du doigt, oui, en effet, elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose là dessus. On incriminait la froideur de l'eau, la soudaine différence de profondeur, la végétation sous-marine dense.

\- Va savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de toi dans sa caverne, marmonna Fati pour enfoncer le clou encore un peu.

Alice se mordit les joues. Elle avait l'impression que la réalité reprenait possession de son corps. Ses émotions, son ressenti, là-bas sous l'eau, prenait soudain consistance. Le flou gênant devint une nausée.

\- Une équipe de plongeurs va inspecter le lac, annonça Julia en revenant vers elles. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Merci pour cette information précieuse que vous nous avez fournie.

Fati remercia la femme et poursuivit la conversation. Alice, elle, n'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle regardait la surface du lac et ses reflets blancs et bleus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses profondeurs vertes et brunes. Une gêne lui grattait le fond de la tête. Une question.  _ Et si ? _ Et si elle avait accepté de le suivre à sa bulle d'air ?

Non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.


End file.
